The known or typical buoys present the problem that the rope loops or chains are typically at rest in the water when the boater wishes to anchor to the buoy. Accordingly, a boater must fish the rope from the water in order to tie up. This presents multiple issues, one it can be difficult to catch the lead and, two, the lead is often soaked with water, which increases the weight, and has algae or other debris attached to it, and there is potential for passing boats or the anchoring boats' propeller to become entangled in the floating rope. Accordingly, it is desired to have a mooring buoy that provides easier access to the lead and keeps the lead from soaking in the water so it is clean and visible.